


At my door

by TessaKenway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKenway/pseuds/TessaKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike was late in the night right in front of Harvey's door and that's how the story began....</p>
<p>It's just a short One shot that came into my mind and so I wrote it down.</p>
<p>UPDATE:</p>
<p>I have tried to correct this story but english isn't my first language, so its possible that I have overlooked some mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At my door

You appeared at my door. It was nearly eleven o'clock pm and I didn't expected anyone. I opened my door and saw you right in front of it. Your smile came into my heart. I wondered why you came to me, because we saw us a few hours ago in the office. But my heart jumped, when my eyes realized that it was you. The rain made your hair stick to your forehead but your eyes still blinded me with their blue. I invited you into my apartment but not without a comment about your look. You answered nothing and just smiled at me. But I didn't need a spoken answer, your smile was enough for me. You sat down on my couch. I asked you, why you were here. You told me with your beautiful face that you were in the area and that you had to find a dry place. I nodded and went to the bathroom to get a towel. I came back and saw you without your shirt. I gave you the towel and tried not to look at your skinny chest. You dried your hair and I sat down on the other end of the couch. We didn't speak for a long time and just sat there. I tried to resist you, I really tried but you sat there only a few centimeters away from me. I slowly came closer to you. You didn't flinched away, you just looked confused. I took your towel and put it on the ground. Then I just did what I plannend for a long time, I kissed you. And to my surprise you kissed me back. It wasn't a long kiss, just a few seconds. But it changed your facial expression.  
I saw how much you were struggling with yourself. I didn't like it to see you in this mood. „What now?“, you asked me really desperate, „How should we behave now?“ I layed my arms around you, hugged you very carefully. I felt how your breathing calmed down. „Everything will be fine, I promise,“ I said to you. You looked at me and slowly layed your arms around me. They were so warm and I felt so protected. „I know but do you realize what we have done? We work together! We see each other everyday“, you said. „Like I said before, I don't care. The whole world could see it and I still wouldn't care,“ I tried to explain. „I think you missunderstood me. I have no problem with us.“ My heart jumped in my chest hearing the word **_us_**. „I just don't know...“, you started to speak again but I interrupted you with a short kiss on your lips. „I know, but stop thinking about this. It happened and we handle this, together,“ I said and then you kissed me. There were no words needed, just a kiss as response. That was the day when we changed our lifes forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for my best friend for christmas. She loves Marvey fanfictions. I hope you like mine too!


End file.
